onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nostra Castello
| status = 2 }} The Nostra Castello was the ship of the Fire Tank Pirates before it was destroyed by Big Mom and Prometheus in Totto Land. Ship Design and Appearance The Nostra Castello followed the crew's theme of a fortress, equipped with various weapons and having a castle in place of a cabin. The figurehead was a rook with dual cannons. The bottom front sail had a simplified version of the crew's Jolly Roger, while the top sail had the captain's name, "BEGE", on it. The ship had retractable tank treads on the side, allowing the ship to move forward without the need of the sails, similar to a paddle-ship. It also allowed the ship to travel on land. During the timeskip, the front gained further reinforcements around the bow area. History Summit War Saga Marineford Arc The Fire Tank Pirates approached Marineford at a safe distance to witness the Battle of Marineford on board of the Nostra Castello. Post-War Arc When the Fire Tank Pirates entered the New World, they were suddenly dragged into the sky by a large black object. Unable to resist its gravitational pull, the crew cried out in horror and shock. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc After their failed attempt to assassinate Charlotte Linlin, the crew boarded the Nostra Castello and escaped from Whole Cake Island. Bege decide to take the shortest route to Cacao Island to pick up his wife Chiffon. Upon arriving at Cacao Island's port, the Fire Tank Pirates were ordered to surrender by Charlotte Oven who held Chiffon hostage. However, after Bege freed Chiffon from Oven's clutches, the crew decided to keep moving forward, revealing that the ship can travel on land, before retrieving Chiffon and securing the second wedding cake. They then departed to meet the Thousand Sunny at sea. During the escape from Cacao Island, Oven tried to stop them by boiling the sea, causing some damage to the ship. As the Castello sailed away, and as the chefs on board made the finishing touches on the back up cake, Bege planned to poison the cake, but was stopped by Sanji. The cake was completed as the ship approached the Thousand Sunny and Big Mom. After contacting the Big Mom Pirates, the ship sailed toward Liqueur Island, luring Big Mom and her crew away. Chiffon ultimately decided to head for Funwari Island instead to distance themselves from the Straw Hats, and by the time they reached it, they just managed to disembark with the cake as the Nostra Castello sank from the damage dealt to it by Prometheus. Trivia *The ship's name means "our castle" in Italian although the correct association would have been "Nostro Castello" since Castello (castle) is a male noun. *The ship's name is likely a reference to "Cosa Nostra", the Italian name for the Sicilian Mafia, fitting in with the mafia theme of the crew. *This is the first ship of another member of the Worst Generation that is named in the manga. Law’s Polar Tang was named in an SBS question. References Site Navigation ca:Nostra Castello ru:Ностра Кастелло fr:Nostra Castello it:Nostra Castello es:Nostra Castello pl:Nostra Castello Category:Pirate Ships Category:Destroyed Ships